My Love
by goddessoflightandshadow
Summary: Magnus fondly reflecting on him and Alec's relationship and memories. Then blue-eyes himself pays a visit. Post-City of Glass.


_**A/N:**__**Hello! This a little One-shot that i am quite proud of. It features our delious couple, Malec! I have nit read past City of Glass yet, and i havent read any of the Infernal Devices. (YET!) **_

_**This all belongs to the lovely Cassandra Clare! **_

_**I was inspired by a quote i found. It only has a little bit to actually relate to this story,but i think it has a lot to do with Magnus and Alec's situation.**_

_**"One has to pay dearly for immortality; one has to die several times while one is still alive."  
-Friedrich Nietzsche**_

_**Like it? I may do an entire piece on this... stay tuned.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

I love Alec.  
Oh God, I love Alec.  
I've loved baby blue since the long ago day that i meant him at Chairman Meow's birthday party.  
I loved Alec when I saved his life after he was injured by a Greater Demon, and I watched over his beside.

I loved him when he came to thank me, and when I was his first kiss.

I remember feeling like the life was taken out of me; the internal battle of should I save Alec when he fell from Valentine's cursed boat. Of course I did, causing the wards to temporarily break, and my new suit,forever ruined by the murky water.  
I couldn't let Alec die. It just wasn't fathomable.  
Of course Alec and my relationship has been... well rocky. I mean, it's understandable. This is Alec's first real relationship, and he is barley coping with the fact that he's gay. But I love him all the more for it. Since I have 800+ years of experience and all.

Honestly, I would do anything for Alec, and his family and friends, who are quickly becoming my own friends.  
I made the portal for Alec and the other little Shadowhunters to get to Alicante, the Glass City. Of course, this was part of my job, as the High Warlock of Brooklyn,but I gave the Lightwoods a much better fare.

I followed them to Alicante once the wards were down, and basically all hell broke loose. Normally of course, you must be invited by the Clave into Alicante. But if demons were there, I figured I could be, too. As soon as I got there however, I was attacked by demons. My magic blue fire could only keep them back for so long.  
Apparently, one of the demons managed to get behind me, and would've killed me, but Alex repaid my past favors by saving my life. But of course, he ruined the moment by asking me why I hadn't returned his calls.

Seriously. We were in the middle of a battle.

But all was forgiven later in the Accords Hall.  
Clary had invented a brilliant rune, binding Nephillum and Downworlders for the the battle against Valentine and his demon army. I was standing to the side, toward the back, thinking that if Alec really wanted me, than he'd have to find me.  
Then I saw him. Alec was running toward me, looking sexy as usual with his all black Shadowhunter gear. He surprised me a little, asking me to be his partner. I guess I'm the only Downworlder he knows personally, but I figured he'd pick some farie girl or something, as not to raise suspicion. But he parterned with me.

And he kissed me.  
I was absolutely shocked out of my mind.  
I stood there stiffly, shocked, until Alec somehow got his tongue in my mouth. It was like waking up.  
I pulled him to me, grabbing him by the belt loops, oblivious to the shocked whispers of the other people in the Hall.  
The kiss was wonderful, beautiful.  
It conveyed all the feelings we had for each other. 'I love you.' it said. 'I love you!'  
Then he pulled away, and for the first time he says the very words.  
"Magnus. I love you."  
I brought my hand to his face. "You know I love you, Alec."  
Recalling the moments between us is pure bliss.  
I think of how Alec gets older everyday, how he ages. I however never, age. I'll be 19 forever. Blood of the Angel or not, mortals have pathectically short lifespans. And the life of a Shadowhunter is drastically shorter. I wouldn't even be terribly surprised if Alec was dead by the time he turns twenty.  
I'd be hurt though.  
So hurt.

Alec is going to die one day, and I'll still be here.  
I don't want to be here alone.  
I push these thoughts from my mind.  
I have to live in the moment.  
"Meow. Meow!" Chairman Meow scratches my front door as if someone may be outside. I sigh dramatically, standing up. I snap my fingers changing my  
outfit into something fit for company. It's probably Alec, but it could be someone here for business.

I do actually have a job you know. I change into dark leather pants, my trademark, and a sparkly blue shirt. I look in the mirror on  
the wall, making sure my hair is together. I left it down today, just the way Alec likes it.  
I swung my door open wide.

Standing their was baby blue in the flesh.

He wore a white sweater, which was hopelessly out of character for him, and black jeans. The sweater made his hair look even darker than usual, and his eyes especially bright. I smile at him, trying to block the wave of emotion that crashes down on me. He smiles back, walking into the flat, dragging me behind him.

Before I can think, Alec has the door shut, and me pressed up against it. He kisses me with a heated, fiery passion. I'm shocked much like the day in the Accords Hall. But I oblige, kissing him back, gripping his neck.

After a few minutes of this, every second of which I enjoy, I pull away because I can't breathe. Alec looks out of breath too.  
"Hi." he whispers against my neck. I shiver. Only Alec.  
"Hello." I clap my hands together. "So what brings you to my abode this lovely evening?"  
He smiles his cute half smile. "I wanted to see you."  
I raise my eyebrow. Alec is not normally this forward.  
About anything.  
I kiss his cheek. "Perfect timing too. I was just thinking about you."  
I wave him into the living room.  
"Sit. Are you hungry?" I ask.  
"Nope. Do you have tea?" I chuckle, snapping my fingers. "I always have does have its benefits." I wink at him. To my utmost surprise, Alec doesn't even  
blush.  
I lean over, as if to hand him the mug. I throw it behind me, straddling his waist and pinning his arms behind his head.

"Who are you, and what the hell have you done with my Alec." I growled.  
Alec looked a little nervous.  
"What, what do you mean?" he asked.  
"What I mean is, something's up." I stared into his eyes. "Did you win the lottery or something? Get bitten by a vampire?"  
He shook his head.  
I shook him.  
"Than what's up? Is it your birthday?"  
Alec rolled his eyes. "No Magnus."  
"You see! You never roll your eyes."  
Suddenly I got an idea. Of this was true though I'd be hurt.

"Alec, did you have sex with Jace?"  
He looked shocked, finally blushing for the first time since I've seen him today. "Magnus! How could you say such a thing? Jace is straight... and I already have you."  
I shrugged. "Just a theory." But i fought a huge smile when he said he 'already has me'. Swoon!  
"I think I'm rubbing of on you." I say.  
"Would that be so bad?" he asks.  
I blush a little. How sweet.  
"Oh...wait." he said.  
"What?"  
"I did kind of break Jace's wrist today." he said nervously.  
I burst out laughing.  
"Seriously?" I choked out. "What happened?"  
Alec mumbled something under his breath.  
"What was that, Allie?"  
"He made one too many comments."  
I laughed again. "I don't want to know. But im glad you finally kicked his ass. It made you more confident."  
He smiles his lopsided smile. "But I wore the white for you." I smile back at Alec.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" he asks with a smirk.  
I raise an eyebrow. "And why exactly do you think I'm going to do that?"  
Alec looks at me incredeasly. "You practically jumped me!"  
I assess our current position. "Hmmm. I guess so."  
"So are you?" he says impatiently.  
I lean toward Alec with a twinkle in my eyes. "Impatient aren't you, Alexander?"

I press my lips to his for an instant. Then I pull away, looking deep into his blue eyes.  
"All you had to do was ask."

* * *

_**A/N:**__**Hey! Hope you liked! I apoligize for the format, which i my opinion is totally f**ked up. But, i hpoed you enjoyed.**_

_**Reviews make me smile.**_


End file.
